Assassin's Creed: Deception
by InfiniteAssassin
Summary: 16 years after the events of Assassin's Creed III, the modern day assassins continue to fight the Templar threat. A new assassin fights in what he believes in and to end the war. This story follows Aden "Ace" a future assassin who will soon learn his meaning of role to the Brotherhood.


Chapter 1

My name? Unimportant. My mission? Irrelevant. My enemies? Dangerous. I suppose I have to tell you everything. But first, I'll give you the basics. I am an assassin. People don't know the difference between an assassin and a murderer. Yet, not many people know we exist. We oppose a dangerous threat. An organization seeking world order. They are the Knight Templars. Over the years, they have adopted a new alias. Abstergo Industries, a drug company. We have been fighting ever since the Crusades, 1000 years ago. Its amazing to see how far a war lasts, though I woudn't say last.

My name is Aden. "Ace" as they call me. Last name confidential. Age 28. I can't get to close to anyone outside the Order said Bill. I''ve been part of the Assassin Order my whole life. My parents died not long after I was born. They left William "Bill" Miles to look after me. I respected him. Partially for taking me in and raising me. Partially for him being the leader of the Assassins. Partially for him being one of the best warriors I've seen. Well, so are most of the Assassins.

They call me Ace for my skill. Strongest card of the deck they say. I don't really care what they call me as long as people know their place. Last time someone called me a disrespectful name, he ended up in the infirmiry and I in Bill's office.

I wasn't raised by Bill alone. He had a wife and a son, Desmond. Some people of the Order lived in a green hilled plot of land nicknamed "The Farm". Me and Desmond were raised and trained there. I never really knew Desmond. He was a lot older than me so I didn't spend time with the guy. All I knew was he was a rebellious kid and when he was sixteen, he managed to run away from the farm when I was 2. I am always told I am just like him, rebellious and cocky.

About 16 years ago, Bill found Desmond, but Desmond died before he could get back to the farm for unknown reasons. I've spent those 16 years training and becoming a skilled assassin. I'm put on every special ops mission Bill throws at me ranging from simple political assassinations to destroying Abstergo buildings.

I thought my life was simple enough. Little did I know my role has more meaning to our cause.

Year 2028, December 21st, New York City, New York

Today, I wore my usual attire. A black hoody with a triangle beaked hood. A slung over 1 strap backback, black leather jeans with my hidden blades consealed under my sleeves.

I watched the street looking for my target. My head turning back and forth. It was morning and cold and rainy. My informant, Miranda, told me that George Mackelmore goes through this street everyday walking to work. George Mackelmore is an Abstergo factory manager. No doubt he has info about the Templars.

Throughout the years, the Templars have been quite. No political murders that weren't caused by us. Abstergo on the other hand. They have been manufacturing new and advanced technology. Cars that doesn't need gas or electric recharging. A drug that allows you to not need water stuff like that. No one at the farm likes it.

I'm sitting on a bench waiting for this guy to pass. Tapping my foot repeatedly. I got tired of waiting and decided to consult my tech help, or informant if you want to be fancy. I used my fingers to turn on my earpiece. "Miranda. I thought you said he'd be here. I've been sitting on this bench for an hour." I said. Through the comm, Miranda said "Well thats only the usual schedule of his. Could be he just took a detour?" "How could he use a detour?" I said. "Oh you know what I mean," Miranda said,"he must've taken a different route."

I looked across the street again and a caucasain male in his 40s walking on the sidewalk across from me. I approached across the street silently readying my blade. "Ace? Ace? Still there?" Miranda asked. I turned off my comm to focus on Mackelmore. I was sure this man was the one. He fits the picture was given.

I kept approaching him silently. Then everything went wrong. He turned my direction and he probably recognized my hood. A notorious symbol of the assassins. He started running as if he was in a hurry. With my cover blown, I went to where I move best. The rooftops. I searched the area for buildings that had close together ledges I could climb. Sure enough I sprinted towards one while avoiding bumping into civilians.

When I reached the buildings, I started my climb. I was trained my whole life to climb buildings such as this. I flawlessly climbed the appartment building to the top where I lifted myself up. All the bystanders would look up and call me crazy or clap as if this was a circus show.

I remembered the direction Mackelmore was running to. I had to get to him before he reached the Abstergo factory.

I sprinted and jumped on rooftops to catch up to Mackelmore. I looked down from the building I was from and saw Mackelmore walking quickly with a bustling crowd of civilians rushing to get to their destination. I needed a clean kill.

I climbed down into an empty alley a little farther up to Mackelmore's location. I took my hood down for I needed to blend with the crowd. I found a bench and sat on waiting for my target to pass. My plan worked for he didn't even move his head when he walked by. I stood up and became part of the busy crowd.

I walked faster to catch up to him. I readied my hidden blade for the kill. Before I was about to strike a caught him put a letter into his coat pocket. That letter must be important I thought. Letters usually are. I needed to pickpocket this guy for the information he holds. Something was better than anything.

I was skilled in pickpocketing. I slipped my hand into his coat pocket and grabbed its contents. I quickly put it in my pocket. I didn't really pay attention for what I grabbed because I wasn't so lucky. "THIEF!" a female civilian cried. "ARREST HIM!" people yelled. I quickly used my hidden blade to stab Macckelmore unseen. As he collasped, hell broke. People screamed and cried where I used the chaos to slip away.

I stood on a rooftop looking down on the street with people running away at the sight of a pool of blood around Mackelmore's corpse. I contacted Miranda. "Mission accomplished. I'm going back to the farm. Is my plane ready?" I said. "Now you answer." Miranda said. "I'll tell William of your success. And yes, Dick has landed the plane where we dropped you off. I'll contact you later." Miranda turned of her comm.

"Okay I said. What do we have here." I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the letter. I opened it up and saw no words. Just a computer chip taped inside. "What do the Templars need with this chip?'"

Later That Day

As I walk through the city ruins, I look around to see what was left of this area of New York. The entire district was flattened and streets filled with rubble. Last year, an earthquake destroyed the district, killing about 500. On top of that, a huge fire broke out killing another 500. It was then stated that the district was abandoned.

As I walk by the district I can see and feel the deaths of these people. Their screams are banging in my head. Its a curse. Wherever I go, I can see, hear, and feel death and destruction. I have this ability. A sixth sense if you will. I can see what was, is, and are. I can tell the difference between a target and civilian. The one that doesn't belong. I have never told anyone back at the farm about this. I didn't want to be known as a freak when I was a child. Recruits and trainees have always been asking how do I know who to kill in a crowd. My answer. Intuition.

I knew my ability was from something know as the Bleeding Effect. A long time ago, I used an animus. It was a machine that allows you to relive the lives of your ancestors. Bill told me to go in to find information that could prove useful and cripple the Templar cause or at least make the Brotherhood stronger. I relived the life of an Italian assassin, Ezio Audi- i forget the rest. I found nothing. I wasn't in the animus for more than 5 minutes. My mind was apparently not suitable for the animus. From then on I began seeing thing's with this sixth sense.

I walked to my designated pick up point but didn't find Dick's plane. Dick was never late. "Great," i said to myself, "Now I'm stuck here all by myself for God knows how long." I looked at the sky to see if Dick was coming. But, what I found was strange. I saw the plane in the sky. Immobile. It was just floating there. "What the hell?" I said. "Whats going on." "Power." said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to find a young man in a business suit. I pulled out my hidden blade in reaction. "Who are you?" I demanded. "My name is Virgil Abstergo. CEO of Abstergo Industries." he replied. "Then you're a Templar!" I said and I lunged at him. He simply flicked his hand towards my direction and I magically flew back hitting the ground hard. I groaned and he then approached me. I unsheathed my blade knowing he could kill me before I could even touch him.

He offered me his hand but I refused and stood up on my own. "How is that possible?!" I asked. He smirked. "As I said. Power." "That kind of power doesn't exist! What does a Templar need with it?!" He calmly said "Oh child, you still have much to learn about us." "No I don't. I KNOW you are a power hungry corrupt organization." "Is that what William Miles told you." he asked. "Only time will tell which side is more corrupt in the end."

I looked down at his hand to find a ring lighting up with some sort of energy. "What is that?" I asked. "The Ring of Eden will be the downfall of the assassins." he said. Then, Virgil swiped his hand and my world went blank.

As I'm unconscious, nightmares replay in my head. All of the people I've killed over the years are grabbing at me and pulling me in. I woke with a shake. "Ace. Thank God your alive." Dick said. "But you were frozen on the plane?" I said confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked "The planes right here." He pointed to it behind him."Ace are you feeling alright." I million different things went through my head at this moment. Whatever is happening, it is not good. The Templars have powers beyond my understanding. They can stop time and use telekinetic powers.

I didn't know what to do now. But what I do know, the Templars are giving a us a good fight and this time, I'm not sure if any of us are ready.


End file.
